


ok but what if they had a groupchat

by pip0



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, I just want them to be happy, T becuase bass and blues use bad words!!! shame, This Is STUPID, au where everything is... mostly fine, im begging u im trying my best, it's a chatfic, pls, these are also really short my bad, they all share one brain cell and roll uses it, they play games together :), this is... also my first fic so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip0/pseuds/pip0
Summary: roll: why is blues in the bathtubblues: i’m washing me and my clothes bitch
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. So are we playing Animal Crossing or what

**> Best Siblings Club**

roll: why is blues in the bathtub 

blues: i’m washing me and my clothes bitch

roll: WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE IN THE BATHTUB

rock: omg

rock: blues knows what vines are...

roll: .

roll: rock

blues: ;)

roll: BLUES

blues: oh btw you guys know abt the new animal crossing right

rock: yeah! the animal crossing themed switch is cute

roll: we wanted to ask dad for one but we already have a switch,,,

blues: care for two more

roll: oh my goddd

roll: BLUESSSSS

rock: wait what 

roll: [LOOK.png]

rock: BLUESSSSSSSS

blues: yeah what 

rock: im comin in the bathroom to give u a big hug

blues: literally do not

rock: :,((

blues: ok FINE

roll: wait blues do u have a switch too

blues: yeah y

roll: we can play together :))))))

blues: no

roll: :,((

rock: :,((

blues: ghjfxggsydgjcj FINE 

roll: :)

rock: :)

blues: here’s my fc ig

roll: 4320 hours in splatoon huh

blues: listen 

blues: ranked is a bitch

rock: what weapon do u main???

blues: clash blaster

rock: so ur one of those..

roll: smh

blues: wh 

roll: blasters have no skill!!!!

blues: then perish

roll: you’ll be the one perishing once i snipe you u binch

blues: so ur a charger...

roll: and rock uses sloshers 

blues: yknow i always thought he’d use the basic splattershots and what not

rock: i like to cause havoc :)

blues: i see

roll: both me and rock are rlly good at chargers tho so prepare to be sniped

rock: i thought we were playing animal crossing???

roll: we have a big brother to beat up!! 

rock: ok valid

blues: HOW

roll: :)

rock: :)

blues: this is big bro abuse

roll: die

blues: i’m already doing that

rock: oh


	2. Smash with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bass: I will beat you to death at a FUCKING Denny’s parking lot i swear to GOD
> 
> bass: it’s on sight
> 
> blues: try me bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?? wow!!

**> Kick Ass Take Names **

bass: i’ve come to make an announcement 

rock: ???

bass: blues is a bitch ass motherfucker

bass: he’s fucking cheating at mario kart

rock: ...how

bass: I don’t fucking know but he is because I said so

rock: yes, bass, because that makes perfect sense

bass: HOW DOES HE KEEP GETTING GREEN SHELLS THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS CHEATING

rock: isn’t that literally how the game works??

blues: h

blues: hoes mad

bass: I will beat you to death at a FUCKING Denny’s parking lot i swear to GOD

bass: it’s on sight

blues: try me bitch

rock: I know you two hate each other but

rock: can u guys chill

bass: no

blues: no

rock: why do I bother ;;

bass: alright asshole

bass: you and me

bass: smash ultimate

blues: why tho 

blues: ur just gonna get ur ass kicked again

bass: ur a filthy casual

blues: _[and_what_about_it.gif]_

blues: rock do u wanna watch

rock: actually i’ll play too

bass: two asses to kick then

rock: I’d love to see you try (*´︶｀*)

blues: I just felt a chill

bass: what the fuck 

—

bass: how in the HELL

bass: what??? the fuck???

blues: believe it or not rock is.. really good at smash

rock: I just try my best (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

bass: .

bass: WE STILL NEED TO 1V1 BLUES

blues: ...are you still mad rock 3 stocked you

bass: **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT ME**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me who their mains are I have no idea


	3. Consciousness is an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock: you know what that means!
> 
> Roll: **_Worm Time babey!!!_**

**> Best Siblings Club**

Blues: day 36 of quarantine 

Blues: I’m gonna speedrun life

Rock: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roll: you won’t get world record

Blues: fuck

Blues: seriously tho there’s only so much video games you can play before having an existential crisis 

Roll: are you okay

Blues: no

Rock: :(

Rock: oh! the other day Cut gave me a bunch of worms on string

Rock: you know what that means! 

Roll: **_Worm Time babey!!!_**

Blues: what

Rock: ok so once me and roll watched a tiktok about this one person tying a bunch of worms to their ceiling fan and we wanted to replicate it at some point

Rock: seems like the perfect time since we’re all bored out of our minds 

Roll: worm! worm! worm! worm! worm!

Blues: ok but what the fuck is a worm on string

Rock: i

Rock: blues omg

Roll: my disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined!!!!!

Roll: [worm_friend.png]

Roll: worm

Rock: worm!!!!!

Blues: where’s the string though

Rock: you can’t see it but it’s there

Rock: it’s meant to not be all that visible so you can create the illusion of the worm moving by itself! it’s fun

Rock: wanna try? :o 

Blues: sureeeeeeeeeeeee

—

Blues: update

Blues: I would absolutely die for this funky worm thing

Roll: we’re right next to you we know

Rock: wait

Rock: are you crying????????

Blues: ...no

Rock: awwwwww

Rock: should we initiate the cuddle pile

Roll: yes

Blues: NO

Roll: it’s too late now :3c

Blues: I h8 you both

Rock: no u don’t!!!!

Blues: fuck ur right

Roll: here we’ll give u some worm friends for u

Roll: just keep them away from rush pls

Rock: we’ve lost so many worms to rush tbh

Rock: he’s a good boy but he keeps eating them :(

Blues: f

Roll: we made a graveyard for them in the backyard! 

Roll: somebody keeps knocking the rocks over though

Blues: .

Roll: what

Roll: do u have something to share with the class 

Blues: well

Blues: I may have stumbled over them countless times 

Roll: **cuddles are over i’m going to strangle you**

Rock: ROLL NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avenge the fallen


	4. It's Called Sibling Bonding, Google it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues: roll, my precious sweet little sister
> 
> Blues: did you eat my poptarts? I was so looking forward to them
> 
> Roll: maybe
> 
> Blues: _fucker_

**> Best Siblings Club**

Blues: roll, my precious sweet little sister

Blues: did you eat my poptarts? I was so looking forward to them

Roll: maybe

Blues: _fucker_

Roll: in my defense rock had some too

Rock: the betrayal….

Roll: we’re twins so if I die ur coming with me!!!

Rock: ur right but u shouldn’t say it

Rock: oh god bluesndffgjf broke into my roomn adn is hitting me with a pillowfkmfadidfjfgokmb

Rock: help

Roll: no

Rock: wow even after the whole twin thing smh

Roll: perish!!!

Rock: love you too!!!

—

Roll: my dearest and precious older brothers…

Roll: who ate the rest of my pizza rolls

Blues: me

Roll: THERE WAS LITERALLY LIKE 40 LEFT 

Blues: dont eat my poptarts

Roll: _I ONLY HAD TWO_

Rock: same

Blues: that was half the box

Roll: u still would have 4 left???

Rock: u could’ve just taken 20 so it would be fair……..

Roll: I cant even go to the store and get more bc it’s closed!!! rude af

Blues: well I mean

Blues: you could’ve just left my poptarts alone

Blues: ur hubris was ur downfall

Roll: I am going to beat u to death

Rock: u guys…..

Rock: we can just go to walmart early tomorrow and get more snacks???

Roll: isn't it far? We don't have any form of transportation atm

Rock: elec got a new car recently so we can ask him 

Blues: tf

Blues: when did elec get a license?

Roll: a few years ago I think?? 

Roll: he has a fancy for cool looking sports cars 

Rock: [kachow.png]

Rock: here’s one!

Blues: damn

Blues: well I guess that settles it- we going out tomorrow?

Roll: I literally can’t live without pizza rolls so definitely 

Rock: I’ve been craving oreos so 

Blues: oh that’s a mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they technically can't eat but I said screw canon so my word is law!!!
> 
> also I hc that Elec just collects sports cars for a hobby, it'd probably make more sense for Quick and/or Turbo to like them, but maybe they just bond over that idk!!!!


	5. Oh No(tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **the cooler twin** changed **Blues** ’s username to “ **depresso shots** ” 
> 
> **depresso shots:** i
> 
> **the cooler twin:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you ppl read this dumb chatfic its not even FUNNY _sobs uncontrollably_

**_> Best Siblings Club_ **

**Blues** changed **Roll** ’s username to “ **_the cooler twin_ **”

**the cooler twin:** why

**the cooler twin:** I mean ur right but 

**Rock:** wow :(

**Blues:** we need dumb usernames

**the cooler twin:** in that case

**the cooler twin** changed **Blues** ’s username to “ **depresso shots** ” 

**depresso shots:** i

**the cooler twin:** :)

**Rock:** what about me!!

**depresso shots** changed **Rock** ’s username to “ **good boy** ” 

**good boy:** :)

**depresso shots:** at some point we should just add other ppl

**the cooler twin:** absolutely not

**the cooler twin:** this is the sibling chat, no outsiders!!!

**good boy:** orrr we could just invite roll to the chat we have with bass

**the cooler twin:** wait what

**the cooler twin:** you guys keep in touch with bass? 

**depresso shots:** to kick his ass in mario kart yeah

**the cooler twin:** why was I never informed abt this!!

**good boy:** we didn’t think you’d be fond of the idea so we just never told u, sorry roll ^^; 

**the cooler twin:** I forgive u,,, but invite me I wanna kick his ass in mario kart too

**depresso shots:** will do

—

**_> Kick Ass Take Names_ **

**Blues** has added **Roll** to **_Kick Ass Take Names_ ** , Welcome **Roll**!

**Bass:** exCUSE ME??? 

**Blues:** fuck u 

**Roll:** I’ve come to beat ur ass in mario kart 

**Roll:** ur switch code, hand it over

**Bass:** DIE

**Roll:** no u

**Bass:** ok but why tf is she here anyway

**Blues:** the more ppl to beat ur ass the merrier I suppose

**Bass:** .

**Blues:** anyway

**Blues** changed **Bass** ’s name to “ **fish bitch** ”

**fish bitch:** be more creative asshole

**fish bitch:** also when could we do this

**Blues:** since forever but I was just too lazy to inform u

**fish bitch:** and WHY CAN’T I FUCKING CHANGE IT BACK

**Blues:** admin powers babey 

**Blues:** now suffer 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username Key!!  
> the cooler twin: Roll  
> good boy: Rock (obviously)  
> depresso shots: Blues  
> fish bitch: Bass (I know his name is pronounced like base but the fish jokes!!!!)


	6. HELLO???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **the cooler twin:**  
>  I am merely stating facts  
>  **good boy:**  
>  if u don’t stop I won't let u have raymond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username Key!!  
> the cooler twin: Roll  
> good boy: Rock (obviously)  
> depresso shots: Blues

_**> Best Sblings Club** _

**depresso shots:** im putting you on blast roll

**depresso shots:** admit that you bully out ur uggo villagers

**the cooler twin:** im doing the world a favor by putting moose on trial for his crimes!!

**good boy:** moose did nothing wrong!!

**the cooler twin:** he commits tax fraud!!

**good boy:** you are a liar you are LYING

**the cooler twin:** I have proof!

**the cooler twin:** [moose_is_a_felon.png]

**good boy:** heresy!!!!!

**the cooler twin:** accept the truth moose is a criminal

**good boy:** STOP BULLYING HIM

**the cooler twin:** I am merely stating facts

**good boy:** if u don’t stop I won't let u have raymond

**the cooler twin:** ADDKJSFHHFDj WHAT

**good boy:** u heard me!!!

**the cooler twin:** rock

**the cooler twin:** pls,,,,,,,

**good boy:** I will give him to kalinka I won’t hesitate

**the cooler twin:** >:|

**good boy:** :)

**the cooler twin** : fine!!!! i will just confine him to his house until he moves

**good boy:** fair 

**good boy:** wait isn't that technically house arrest

**the cooler twin:** im putting him in permanent quarantine 

**good boy:** so,,, house arrest

**depresso shots:** .

**the cooler twin:** listen

**the cooler twin:** it was either that or I was gonna bury him alive

**good boy:** wh

**good boy:** HELLO?????

**the cooler twin:** did I stutter

**depresso shots:** isnt this an e rated game

**the cooler twin:** I have my ways

**depresso shots:** roll I love you but what the fuck

**the cooler twin:** ugly villagers r evil and must be put to rest by my hands 

**good boy:** it’s like you played doom eternal for a day and this is the result

**the cooler twin:** that’s… exactly what happened actually

**good boy:** dnbfjdfhjsvnskfhkdfjgh??????

**depresso shots:** oh so  _ that's _ where my physical copy went

  
**good boy:** _I don’t understand what’s happening rn and at this point im too afraid to ask???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll, probably: im a nice person but I am about to start throwing down


End file.
